


Reunion

by Mellaithwen



Series: Artwork [23]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Art, Fanart, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Illustration, Inktober, Movie: Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Poe Dameron Needs A Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:00:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28410558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mellaithwen/pseuds/Mellaithwen
Summary: "Buddy! I'm so glad to see you!"-- Star Wars; The Last JediAfter the awful couple of days Poe's had, he's never been happier to see his favourite droid.
Relationships: BB-8 & Poe Dameron
Series: Artwork [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2080536
Kudos: 26





	Reunion

**Reunion**

****

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally drawn for Inktober 2020 day 15; "Outpost"


End file.
